Motor vehicles having an automated start/stop mechanism, a deactivation of the internal combustion engine and an activation of the internal combustion engine, which follows in a short time, can occur. For this purpose, the fuel supply of the internal combustion engine is interrupted, so that the internal combustion engine comes to a stop. To start the internal combustion engine, a crankshaft of the internal combustion engine is set into motion with the aid of an electrical drive unit, in order to suction an ignitable fuel/air mixture into cylinders of the internal combustion engine and start it. However, there is a need to improve the starting comfort of internal combustion engines.
It is at least one object of an embodiment to disclose measures with the aid of which good starting comfort of an internal combustion engine is made possible. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.